


How to win with a guide to lose

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne centric, Alphys Centric, F/F, Homophobia, Religion, alphys is a homophobe but it doesn't last, before frisk falls, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: issues.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	How to win with a guide to lose

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this at first because i'm not trying to get kicked out of the fandom but I wrote this while I was in a dark place mentally and I still wanted to share it so.

For the last time, I don't like her! Why would I she's too pretty for her own good and even if I were interested in dating other females she would still be a problem.I couldn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend around her! She would just take em away from me! So you were admit to finding her attractive. The robot that she built commented. Mettaton, Please! We both know I have a lot of issues, that's why I'm sitting in this room in the first place, but being a lesbian isn't one of them. said room that she was in one of religious origins for monsters to come and pray. it was located on the east end of hot land just a walk a way from the lab. It was like Christianity for monsters. I hope God can forgive me, he's really been there for me through all my life and my only real friend. What about me? I'm your friend to aren't I? Y-Yes but you s-sin to m-much. Me? What about that mew mew show you like? What a about it? that show is completely whole some! rightttt. alphys sighed, besides I thought you would be the most upset by h-her, she's probably go-going to be yo-your competition for the humans affections. And what about you? Don't you want the humans affection as well? Me? Alphys laughed, Oh I don't stand a ch-chance with her a-around. mettaton gasped and I thought you said my body would be perfect. Y-Yes, I'll certainly do the best that I ca-can on it. As for when everyone finds out about the mistake I made with my patience's. if they choose not realize that regardless of the form they took I still saved them form dieing when they knocking on deaths door and hate me then they'll be committing a sin and they will go to hell. Hatred is a sin, we are always suppose to be able forgive each other. I'm sure they'll understand. well sorry about the interrogation, she just seemed like a nice person for you to me, that's all. Did you just say you though that I was a lesbian? No, I thought you were bisexual. Alphys rolled her eyes well anyway, According to what I've heard she's nice to everyone. Her treating me like that is really nothing special. She said this with some bitterness in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by mettaton. If you say so darling, I'm starting to run low on energy, time for a recharge. Have a good night and hopefully you have sweet dreams about a strong charming fish woman. The square shaped robot quickly rolls out the room before alphys could turn away from the candle display she sat on her knees praying in front of to yell at him to knock it off. The next day as planned, alphys and undyne were hanging out together. The two were sitting on a couch watching some anime when alphys said something that made everything around undyne stop. What did you say? Don't get me wrong your amazing at what you do but isn't it just to risky. Women were not built to fight. You even lost your eye. Undyne and got up. Ok then undyne says and puts out her hand for alphys to take. C'mon nerd. I'm going to show you what a woman capable of. Well o-ok b-but you w-wont change my mind. Yeah yeah we're see. The rest of the day undyne showed off her Boulder lifting skills along with her supluxing ones. Alphys suddenly believed undyne and something broke in alphys mind as she started to fall for undyne, hard and fast! Forgetting way she was refusing to admire her. she now had glued her eyes to her. If mettaton had eye brows in this form he would have raised one at the sight before him. Alphys was blushing all the time and her eyes seemed to sparkle when ever undyne was even mentioned. This had been going on for a week now and the robot was prepared to endlessly tease alphys about it. What cha doing? he looked over her shoulder to see what alphys was making. Oh m-mettaton - i-its you. I'm building a water suspenser for undyne. I'm putting it near the hot land bridge. My hope is that it'll entice her to come here more often. Is that so daring, is this you not being able to get enough of her I'm hearing? Alphys stops working and sighs. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Mettaton I th-think I-I might li-like her. I do-don't want to but I can't help it. Every time I lo-look at her I feel no-not only my heart jump, but my soul jump to. I think our spirits are connected. Interesting, are you going to tell her? I'm not telling her anything about this until I've decided if I'm ok with committing more s-sin's. Ugh! mettaton groaned, Alphys darling! How many times am I going to have to tell you. just because you're really feeling a lady's look's doesn't mean your sinning. W-well from what I-I was taught it d-does I think it's time for you to let go of what you were taught and carve out your own path in life. I mean do you really want to miss out on being with someone who cares about as much as she very clearly does? All because of a words that were written in some ancient book?! Bu-m-but what if God ab-abandons me? And bad th-things st-tart happening to me? You mean worst then what's already happened to you? That made alphys blood tune to ice. Your ri-right! I'm not going t-to run from any of my feelings an-anymore! I n-need her a-and I wa-want her! I guess that's how you win with a guide to lose, They laughed. they both left to the mall to pick up some stuff alphys could use on a date with undyne.


End file.
